The present invention relates to a log lifter and particularly to a log lifter that is characterized by stability and ease of operation.
A typical log lifting device employs a lever for moving a log upwardly away from the ground whereby the log can be more easily reached for sawing purposes in such manner that sawn sections will separate without entrapping the saw blade in the kerf. Most prior art devices require considerable lifting effort or are characterized by support instability, especially on uneven ground. Prior art devices have also been somewhat cumbersome in construction and have sometimes lacked structural capabilities for adequately lifting or supporting a log.